leafpool905fandomcom-20200214-history
Wildwish
Wildwish is Leafpool905's main character right alongside Menessi and Peyyapi . She is apparent in all series, normally in Menessi's dreams as a guide. However, Wildwish does star as the main character in her own series. Basics Gender: Female Sexuality: Pansexual Dead or Alive? '''Dead. '''Cause of death: '''Old age; however, her first lives were taken when she was betrayed by her deputy and murdered. '''Past affiliations: '''Colony of Blood, Moon Savers '''Present affiliation: '''Heaven '''Past roles: '''Leader, warrior, healer '''Present role: '''Retired Goddess '''Alignment: Neutral Good Myers-Briggs: '''INFJ '''The four temperaments: Melancholic Enneagram: Type 2 Physical Breed: Mostly a Bombay and Mesopotamian mix, but has some Siamese genes in her. Size: '''Normal '''Strength: '''Pretty strong and can hit very hard. '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Pelt and appearance: '''Wildwish has a dark blue pelt with darker circles on her cheeks. There is a waning crescent on her forehead, which is white like her pawpads and the insides of her ears. Her eyes are chocolate brown. Wildwish's fur is fine but ruffles slightly at the edges. She is lithe but has tough skin; it takes a lot to slice her down and she can take a number of hard hits. Character Overall, Wildwish is a calm and intelligent character. She is extremely loyal to anyone who she trusts, never 'ratting them out' or betraying them. This is her "code" so to speak, which she adopted internally when Hawk betrayed her. Because of this, however, it's hard to get her trust. Wildwish does have her extremes. She can be horribly paranoid, which is both a bad and good thing. Because of her paranoia, she's able to predict things almost immediately and accurately, leading to her foiling a villain's plot to destroy her group internally or thwart them getting information. Most of the time, Wildwish only acts upon her paranoia when there's evidence and she will strive to find that evidence. If she's wrong, she will accept it eventually. Other times, she can be irrationally paranoid, leading to things like the fight between her and Soleil right before the Great War. Her other extreme is that she tends to blame everything on herself. This is partly because of her lack in self confidence and partly because she doesn't want anyone else that she cares about to shoulder burdens. This unhealthy habit of shouldering things she's not in control of, like deaths of friends, rattles her at times and renders her unable to work or lead efficiently. Despite this, Wildwish is a natural leader and believes in defending anyone with good intentions --- this includes bad guys who have reformed, although she will definitely not trust them until they've proven themselves. She's timid around strangers but attempts to overcome it, trying her best to be friendly. Wildwish is very well-rounded and knows many facts, skills, and techniques that continuously help her group. '''Likes: Sweets, nighttime, quietness, honesty, loyalty, bravery Dislikes: Dishonesty, thunder, traitors, selfishness, corruption Reincarnations Wildwish is the reincarnation of Areez and as such is the Moon Goddess. However, she is not immortal. Moon god line: 1) U 2) Areez 3) Wildwish 4) Menessi Wildwish's first split life was reincarnated into Menessi. Meahpaara Meahpaara was a being that took over Areez and was passed to Wildwish upon his reincarnation. Since she was transferred only once, Meahpaara's power is only slightly weak in Wildwish; she's unable to take full control of Wildwish at pure will as she was able to in Areez, but when she is able to, it's nearly full control. When possessed by Meahpaara, Wildwish's strength becomes tremendous, but she is unable to control her actions. It's very possible for her to accidently attack one of her friends in this extreme state of mind. Meahpaara constantly ridicules Wildwish when she has any doubts and continuously reminds her that her friends' deaths are her fault. A big part of Wildwish's self-loathing is contributed by Meahpaara's chiding. Fighting and Mentorship Technique: '''Wildwish has an insanely high pain tolerance and uses this to her advantage. Feigning weakness, she'll take a couple of hits from an opponent to gauge speed, strength, and technique. Then she'll act accordingly, commonly 'ramping up' her speed and strength, confusing the opponent. Wildwish isn't the fastest cat around, however, so she will mostly evade and leave sparing blows until she can find a window to do a powerful attack. She doesn't like killing, however, so these 'death blows' are done in a way that doesn't kill her opponent (unless she has to). '''Crescent Moves: Wildwish found these in the Library, sketched out by Areez. She perfected them, converting her spiritual energy into a weapon as sort of "separate claws". Because she likes fairness, however, she will only use them when necessary. Influence: Wildwish is mostly self-taught. However, she studied several techniques in the Library and incorporated them into her own fighting style. Mentors: Unknown Apprentices Unknown Family Mother: '''Unknown '''Father: Unknown Sister: '''Unknown '''Mate: Soleil Daughter: Peyyapi Moirail: Blizzard Symbolism Character: '''Wildwish is in the representative trio with Menessi and Peyyapi. She literally represents Leafpool905 herself, carrying her personality, strengths, and weaknesses. Her extremes are mostly referencing her depression and characters that interact with Wildwish (as well as Wildwish's reactions and actions towards dealing with situations) represent real events that have happened in her life (some examples of this are Hawk and Rabbit). Wildwish is very complicated and excels and crumbles under certain circumstances, making her the most realistic out of the three. When she dies, she is reincarnated into Menessi and Peyyapi. Her good traits are seen in Menessi, only amplified, and her bad traits are seen in Peyyapi, which are amplified as well. Technically, Menessi and Peyyapi put together would be a VERY extreme Wildwish. '''Design: '''Wildwish's design is probably the most obvious of the three. Her dark pelt represents the night sky and her moon represents, well, the moon. Overall, she is the night, quiet and observant. The swirls on her cheeks purposely look like the number '9'. These represent the fact that Wildwish split her soul into 9 fragments to be reincarnated into 8 different characters (whilst she kept the 9th life). Her eyes are brown because Leafpool905's eyes are brown in real life. Alternate Universe Selves '''Rewired Alike the original story, Wildwish guides Menessi through her dreams. She was the Moon Weaver before Menessi was. She participated in the Great War and was Soleil's mate. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Wishes In this AU, Wildwish is a shiny Eevee/Umbreon. She starts a rescue team with a Growlithe named Soleil. Quotes "She wasn't someone else at all. She was me. I am her. We're both horrible, horrible cancer, and I was crazy the whole time. No, I am crazy..." --- Wildwish about Meahpaara ''"This is your sea of doubt. If you doubt yourself, you will drown. Believe in what you can do, and you'll stay afloat." ''--- Wildwish to Menessi Trivia *Wildwish was the first character Leafpool905 created. *Wildwish has gone through the most design changes out of all of Leafpool905's characters. Most of the changes were in color, ranging from light gray to blue to pitch black. *Originally, the moon on her forehead would change cycles with the actual moon. *She also had numerous accessories, which included a brown bracelet and a red bow with a yellow bell. The bracelet was intended to be a seal for Meahpaara, which would release her when broken. However, Leafpool905 decided not to put any accessories on her, as it wouldn't make sense for her to have found them in the first place. *The swirls on her cheeks are not part of the original design. *Most vent art has Wildwish in it. *She has been rumored to be a solipsist, but this is unconfirmed. *She has been confirmed as a manic depressive. Category:Rewired Category:Main Characters Category:Demigods Category:Characters